Yona of the Drabbles
by MyseashellCat
Summary: A series of non-linear drabbles about a red-haired princess, a Thunder-Beast, a beautiful boy genius, Four colorful Dragons, and their families. Chapter 15:"The first time the twins met the strange man was in a tiny washed out town near the border with Sei..."
1. Chapter 1: A Peaceful Moment

"Min-Su," the red headed woman declared in a gentle yet firm voice.

"Min-Su," her husband repeated but dared not question her name choice, even though he didn't agree. The blue bundle in her arms started to fuss as if recognizing his name being called.

"What about this one?" the tall dark haired man asked his wife, referring to the pink bundle he was rocking to sleep.

"She will be Gi-Gang" the woman replied tiredly before falling into peaceful slumber.

Hak, afraid that he would wake Yona from her well-deserved rest, removed the fussy baby from his wife's lap and cradled both of his newborn children in his arms.

"Son Min-Su and Son Gi-Gang" he tested out how their names sounded on his tongue. "Those names don't fit you at all… but once your mother has made up her mind there is no stopping her." He heaved a sigh as he finally got Min-Su to settle down. The small room became almost eerily quiet but the steady breathing of his newly expanded family put Hak at ease.

He may not have looked it but Hak was actually ecstatic with joy right now, but who in his situation wouldn't be. His longtime love, now wife, had just given birth to their first two children. The twins part wasn't expected but he couldn't wait to tell the others (i.e. rub it in their faces) because no one currently outside of the room knew except for Yun and the midwives of the White Dragon Village. Shin-ah probably knew as well if he had used his eyes to look in on them yet.

But right now at this peaceful moment it was just him, his children, and his wife. Hak couldn't as for more.

* * *

**A/N- Here's my first crack at Akatsuki No Yona! Hope you like it and Review, Favorite, and Follow.**

**Gi-Gang is clearly named for Captain Gi-Gang of the Awa Pirates, who Yona sees as a role-model and mother figure.**

**Min-Su is named after the servent who acted as a decoy, and died, so that Yona and Hak could escape Hiryuu Castle.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Akatsuki No Yona/Yona of the Dawn, but I do own this drabble and my OCs **


	2. Chapter 2: Foolish

Just because Yun was a beautiful boy genius doesn't mean he wasn't immune to Yona's charms. He was just really good at hiding it.

But some nights, as he laid awake inside their tent and listened to her peaceful breathing, he couldn't help but think "Damn you Thunder-Beast."

In his mind Hak was much luckier than the rest of them because he had something, someone, to look forward to after this all was over. No other member of the Happy Hungary Bunch had something so concrete. The Thunder-Beast had Yona.

Now all he had to do was man-up and grab her… before Yun couldn't take it anymore and did something uncharacteristically foolish.

* * *

**A/N: If you liked it please review, favorite, and follow**

**Thanks to Illusion of a Storm for being my first reviewer and for telling me about the problems with chapter 1! Also, thanks to minx01 for being my first follower!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Akatsuki No Yona/Yona of the Dawn, but I do own this drabble and my OCs **


	3. Chapter 3: Lime Green

Son Gi-Gang's favorite color was lime green and no one could talk her out of it.

No matter how much Uncle Kija and Uncle Jae-ha tried to convince her that it didn't suit her, saying that with her hair being black as night and her eyes the same shade of violet as her mothers, a darker color such as dark purple or navy blue would be the most flattering on her. But she would not budge.

Gi-Gang, or Gi-chan as her family called her, was a very stubborn yet quite child. Even at her current age of four, she preferred to play by herself over playing with her own twin brother. Gi-chan was also relatively easy to please because she never wished to cause trouble and extra work for others.

So it came as quite a shock to her mother when she refused to change out of her new lime green dress unless the one she was changing into was also lime green. The little girl wouldn't speak, wouldn't eat, and wouldn't change her dress until she got a new one.

After much prompting from Yona and Gi-Gang's passive aggression, Uncle Yun pulled an all-nighter and made the little girl three more lime green dresses and one lime green nightgown. They were all very thankful to Yun for doing that, especially Gi-Gang. She now considered him her favorite uncle.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review, favorite, and follow for more drabbles.**


	4. Chapter 4: Lonely

The masked man sat on the side of a grassy hill near the capital of the wind tribe. The group had gone into the town for a secret meeting with Mundok a couple of hours ago, leaving behind two members. The most suspicious dragon and the weakest dragon were currently on bodyguard -babysitting- duty.

Zeno was clearly enjoying himself. His laughs filled the small clearing that Shin-Ah's perch overlooked as he rolled around in the grass and made flower crowns for the four year old Gi-Gang. She just sat there observing the common spectacle with mild amusement. Even though this sight was very entertaining Shin-Ah had his eyes trained elsewhere. They were focused on the other dark haired twin, Min-Su, who was currently toddling along the tree line that surrounded the small open space.

The young violet eyed boy was known for causing trouble when no one was looking. Shin-Ah knew he should feel relieved that he wasn't causing any mischief yet but instead he was worried. Min-Su was always smiling, telling jokes, pulling pranks, and goofing off, but now he looked almost sullen. That alone put Shin-Ah on edge, but add to that Min-Su's constant pacing and how he gazed out into the forest as if looking for something, Shin-Ah knew something was wrong.

Suddenly the boy's defeated expression turning into one of pure joy and he took off into the woods. Shin-Ah was on his feet in an instant and was prepared to pursue Min-Su, and bring him back to the clearing, but before he could take two steps Min-Su reemerged from the trees in the arms of his mother, who was followed by the rest of the Happy Hungry Bunch. Shin-Ah realized, much to his own embarrassment, that he had been so focused on Min-Su that he didn't even notice their approach. The boy laughed at something Yona said before launching himself out of her arms and onto his father's back. Hak was surprised but quickly recovered and smiled.

As Shin-Ah slowly approached his comrades he heard Hak ask teasingly "Did you really miss us that much?"

Min-Su stiffened slightly before loudly denying missing anyone. It was enough for Shin-Ah to complete the puzzle.

_Ah... so that's... it..._

The boy was just lonely without his parents around. Next time Shin-Ah would try to keep Min-Su company instead of just observing from a distance, because Shin-Ah knew what it was like to be alone.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review, favorite, and follow for move drabbles!**

**Thanks for reviewing SaphraChan! This is for you so I hope you like it! Shin-Ah's view on the kids... kinda.**

**Thanks to everyone else who favorited and followed this series! It means a lot to me!**


	5. Chapter 5: New

Feeling the dull pain for almost a whole week, the green haired man finally realized that there's no hiding it anymore. Even the other Dragons seemed to notice it. They managed to keep up a normal facade, but it was getting harder for them to hold back their knowledge from the rest of the group everyday.

He just couldn't come to terms with it himself, let alone tell anyone else. A feeling of panic washed over him. He had just found out what real freedom was only to have it taken from him so quickly. And by someone so innocent that did not deserve this hate he felt, but he couldn't help it. After a week of hiding it he finally decided to tell the princess.

"Yona, we have to go to the green dragon village." His throat closing up as he said those words. He never wanted to go back there in a million years, but what choice did he have. He couldn't just leave that kid there to suffer the same fate as all of his predecessors.

"Why, Jae-Ha?" She asked, perplexed.

"It's time for all of us..."

He could barely breathe. Saying this was going be much harder than he thought.

"... to meet..."

His usually strong voice gave out on him, replaced by a hoarse whisper.

"...the _new Green Dragon_."

* * *

**A/N: I thought I'd try to write something angsty but then this happened. All of the other drabbles so far have been connected but I don't think I want this one to be because it can only end sadly. I really only like happy endings.**

**Thanks to all the people who have followed or favorited this story! SaphraChan and Illusion Of A Story, you two made my day when you not only reviewed once, but twice! You guys are awesome! **

**As usual, please review, favorite, and follow for more drabbles.**


	6. Chapter 6: Light

For her entire life of barely seven years, the young girl had been lost and had nowhere to really call home. She was surrounded by darkness with her older brother being her only light. But then her brother left her just like everyone else did, and everywhere she went there was nothing but contestant loneliness. That was until she met him. He stumbled into her make-shift camp one morning right after she had finished eating her breakfast. He was young and looked only a little bit older than her brother had been.

"Who are you?" The little brunette asked. No one ever came this far out into the forest. The villagers had long abandoned this land.

"Zeno is Zeno!" the boy, with hair like the sun and a smile even brighter, replied excitedly and plopped down on the dirt ground right in front of her. "What's your name?"

"Etsuko," she stated hesitantly. Something inside of her was telling her to trust this boy, but she knew better. Trust only got others hurt. Still, she couldn't help but blush and crack a smile at Zeno's silly behavior.

"Why are you all alone little girl? " asked the blonde. Etsuko said nothing, embarrassed by such a straight forward question. She looked to the ground in her stubborn silence, but the boy smiled on, "or are you lost?"

"I have nowhere to go." She muttered finally. "I have no home or family. The villagers shun me. They say I'm to blame for everything bad in our village."

Zeno giggled and offered her a hand, "Why don't you come with me and my comrades then?"

The short haired girl just stared. She was tempted to take his offer but she held back. She knew nothing about this person or his so-called comrades, and they knew nothing about her. "I should warn you Sir. I am cursed. Everyone who was ever nice to me has died a horrible death."

"That's perfectly fine Miss." The boy countered happily.

Etsuko froze. He didn't care? She had never met somebody who wasn't bothered by her curse before.

"After all," he continued. The girl, so blinded by his smile, completely missed the bitter look in his eyes, "_I can never die_."

* * *

**A/N: I really like how this one turned out! Please review, favorite, or follow for more drabbles!**

**Etsuko means "joy child" so its kind of ironic that I made her cursed. I love Zeno but I can't ship him with any OCs or with anyone in the story except Kaya. That's why I'm having him kind of adopt Etsuko. Now neither of them will be lonely!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Akatsuki No Yona/Yona of the Dawn, but I do own this drabble and my OCs **


	7. Chapter 7: He Who Waited for His Master

_He who waits for a master. _

Kija, like all the White Dragons before him, waited for his master. The one who would need his power. The reason he had this power. The one his father waited for, and his father's father, and his father before that. The one… the one... the one and only person he would follow.

He carried the will of all the previous White Dragons on his shoulders and he refused to crumble under all of that crushing weight. Kija stood firm. He thanked the White Dragon god that he had stayed firm, because if he hadn't he doubted that he would have had enough resolve to take his master's hand and go with her when she finally came for him.

He looked over at his red headed princess, the mistress of the Four Dragon Warriors, sleeping peacefully next to Yun. Even though he had just met her yesterday he already knew she was worthy of the title King Hiryuu.

She was so strong.

She had to be if she could sleep on the ground with all those disgusting insects around her.

* * *

**A/N: Finally one about Kija! Isn't he the cutest!**

**Please review, favorite, and follow for more drabbles!**


	8. Chapter 8: Blue

"And that Aoi is how you got your name!" The blond haired woman, called Tomoe, finished her tale with a smile. "What do you think, isn't it a fun story?!"

"Mommy, are you saying that I was named Aoi only because Daddy was being dumb and couldn't think of any other names?" The little blue haired girl whined, her un-seeing eyes squinting in irritation. "Why did you have to name the blind girl after a color anyway!"

"Because Ao was someone very important to your father. Think of it as an honor to be named after him."

"You wanted... to name Aoi... Chi..." Aoi's father muttered, appearing out of thin air right behind Tomoe, his words causing Tomoe's bright smile to faltered. A slight embarrassed blush covered her cheeks as she glared over her shoulder at her masked husband.

"Shin-Ah, sweetheart, don't bring up the past."

"Chi... hummmm... Isn't that the name of the pet bunny Big Sister Gi-Gang use to have years ago," Aoi mused out loud before a thought struck her. "Mommy, you wanted to name me after a bunny!"

"Exactly... Aoi," a tiny smirk was visible on Shin-Ah's lips. "Your mommy isn't... very good with names... either..."

"Leave the past in the past!"

* * *

**A/N: Hey its been a while since my last update. Finals are coming up so it may be another while before I update again.**

**I really appreciate reviews, favorites, follows, and the people kind enough to do them. **

**Ao means blue and Aoi is just a more feminine version of it. Tomoe is Shin-Ah's wife and her name means friendly or blessing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my OCs and the story **


	9. Chapter 9: Gorgeous

Jae-Ha had always separated people into two categories. Beautiful or not. Yet somehow the woman in his arms, hypnotic amber eyes wide in surprise, fit into neither category. She was by no means ugly and possessed a strange, modest, and mysterious kind of beauty that was far beyond anything he had ever seen. Jae-Ha just did not have enough words in his vocabulary to describe her, but the closest word he could think of was _gorgeous_.

He had been walking back to camp along a deserted road just after sundown when he saw her. She was walking along the same road as him but in the opposite direction. Immediately interested, Jae-Ha drifted in her towards her.

The woman wore the filthy clothes of a poor farmer, her long dark brown hair was tied up in a messy pony-tail, and her face was dripping with sweat and covered in grime. Despite her looks she carried herself with the dignity and grace of a goddess.

At least she had until Jae-Ha, struck by her beauty, mindlessly collided with her. They both had fallen to the ground, unharmed, but still in a mildly embarrassing position.

The look of surprise in her deep amber orbs turned to one of anger and slight disgust. When their two sets of eyes met Jae-Ha felt his heart skip a beat and a shiver run down his spine. In those eyes of hers he could see a part of her soul. A fiery spirit, passionate will-power, and endless determination are just a few of the many of traits that gleamed in her mesmerizing eyes.

"Watch it!" she snapped, bringing him back to reality.

"Oops, please forgive me," he apologized lamely, helping her to stand up.

"Thanks" the woman replied curtly, briefly bowing before continuing on her way.

Jae-Ha, unable to look away from her, felt his heart wrench painfully at the sight of her walking away from him and spoke without thinking.

"Wait!"

The woman paused, sending him a questioning yet guarded glance over her shoulder.

"What's your name?"

She contemplated his question for a second. Her eyes, no longer revealing anything, swept over his form as if trying to find any ulterior motives behind his question from his body language. Clearly finding nothing, she heaved an exasperated sigh before answering with a small smile that caused Jae-Ha heart problems.

"They call me Ko"

Before Jae-Ha could ask her anything else or even think to chase after her, she was long gone.

Staring after her with a dreamy smile upon his face and only one thought on his mind

_Her name is Ko... Ko... Gorgeous Ko..._

* * *

**A/N: ****Finals are coming up so it may be another while before I update again.**

**I really appreciate reviews, favorites, follows, and the people kind enough to do them.**

**Please tell me what you guys think about this chapter. I wasn't too sure about how to have Jae-Ha and Ko (which isn't even her real name because who would tell a stranger they just ran into their real name) meet for the first time.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my OCs and the story**


	10. Chapter 10: Consequences

The young man stared up at the cloudless sky, a few shades darker than his own eyes. The halls once echoing with laughter, were now silent. The brilliant red dawn looked dull in comparison to the lock of her hair he clutched in his palm.

He hid his pain as he always had.

He had killed his uncle, the peaceful King Ill, in vengeance and to save his country. He could not afford, nor did he deserve, to feel any remorse.

His cousin, his dear naïve red-headed little cousin, was dead. He thought he had been prepared for such news but evidently not. Even though he knew it was foolish he had hoped that once he sat down and calmly explained everything to her that she might come around and see things his way. She might understand him more and even find it in her heart to forgive him.

That pipe dream of forgiveness had died with her. Su-Won knew for a fact that if Hak still lived he would never forgive such a betrayal.

Ill, Yona, Hak

Uncle, cousin, best friend

He would not cry. He would never cry. He had lost the three most important people in his life and wasn't even sad. Just incredibly lonely. The full weight of the consequences of his actions finally came crashing down on him.

He would never again see their smiles, hear their laughter, share their joy.

He was the last one standing.

Su-Won may have gotten his revenge but now he had to pay the price. He had condemned himself to be completely and totally alone.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Honestly I _really_ hate Su-Won... but for some reason I had to write one for him. This drabble had a bit more feels than I usually write. I hope you like it, even if you don't like him, or if for some reason you do like him.**

**Thanks to all the awesome people who have reviewed, favorited, and followed this story! You all make my day!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my OCs and the story.**


	11. Chapter 11: That Cliff

For Yona, falling off that cliff was a turning point.

By falling off that cliff she met Ik-Soo, who set her on her path.

By falling off that cliff she met Yun, who taught her humility. Which lead to eventually meeting Kija, Shin-Ah, Jae-Ha, and Zeno.

By falling off that cliff she got closer to Hak than she thought possible, and realized that his willingness to sacrifice himself for her was not just talk.

Even though she cut her hair and found the courage to fight back slightly before, by falling off that cliff she steeled her resolve. Her will for herself and Hak to live.

If it wasn't for that cliff she may not be the person she was today.

If it wasn't for that cliff she may not have the friends and support that she has today.

She was grateful for her companions thus she was grateful for that cliff.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I've been having a very busy summer and haven't been able to post anything due to lack of time and internet connection.**

**Please tell me what you guys think by reviewing, favoriting, and following. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the drabbles and my OCs**


	12. Chapter 12: Frustrating

The dark-haired, amber-eyed girl let out a frustrated sigh. The man she met on her way home one night, a few weeks ago would not leave her alone. She kept on seeing him everywhere.

Walking down the street.

On her way to her foster parents house.

While she was tending the fields.

At the market.

When she was eating lunch.

It was almost as if he was stalking her.

He would pop up at the most random times and try to start a conversation with her.

Ko did not like conversations. Conversations lead to questions and the right questions could lead to talking about a certain part of her past she would rather forget.

It was a good thing the man seemed to like the sound of his own voice because she never replied to his many questions and ignored him most of the time. Strangely her coldness to him only seemed to make him talk more.

He was annoying but the more he was around her, the more she found herself getting use to his presence. That thought scared her more than she would ever admit.

It was all just so frustrating, and she didn't even know his name.

* * *

**A/N: What do you guys think about this? Do you want me to write Ko and Jae-Ha their own story or just keep making them drabbles? Do you guys even like Ko or hate her? I also need some ideas for more drabbles **

**thanks to everyone who has favorited, followed, and reviewed this story! It means the world to me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Akatsuki No Yona/Yona of the Dawn, but I do own this drabble and my OCs**


	13. Chapter 13: He Who Waited for a Friend

_**He who waits for a friend.**_

He hadn't always been alone. In the beginning he had _Ao_.

Ao was amazing and strong. He loved Ao with all of his heart. But Ao couldn't be his friend, only his guardian. His special, important person. His protector while Shin-Ah was in this miserable state of weakness.

Shin-Ah hated being weak. That was why his village hated him. He was too weak to live without his powers.

It didn't really bother him at first. As long as he had Ao he was fine and felt complete.

But then one day... he didn't have Ao anymore.

With Ao gone, he had to get much stronger, much faster. While confined to that dark labyrinth of tunnels, Shin-Ah honed his skills with the blade. He practiced all day, everyday but as he gained strength the emptiness inside of him wouldn't go away. It was always there reminding him of what he didn't have but longed for.

Then he met her. She was small and kind and gentle. She kept him company in the darkness, even though she was a creature of light. He decided to name her after the only other person who was ever kind to him:_ Ao_. But Ao couldn't be his friend, only his pet or companion at most. But it was the closest thing and he would take what he could get.

Even though Ao did lessen the emptiness, it wouldn't completely go away.

Not until _she_ came for him.

The bright, shining princess of the sun to bring him up out of the crushing darkness. She knew that he had been waiting for her long before he did. She filled the void up until to overflowed.

For the first time in a long time he felt true happiness. He felt complete.

Looking at the redhead in front of him, Shin-Ah couldn't help but smile.

_She was the friend he had been waiting for._

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! This was kinda a companion drabble to Chapter 7: "He who waits for a master" but instead of it being about Kija its about Shin-Ah. I was thinking about doing the same kind of thing for Jae-Ha and Zeno. Please tell me what you guys think!**

**For more drabbles please review, favorite, and follow!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my OCs and the story.**


	14. Chapter 14: Forever

The morning after her wedding, Yona was still in somewhat of a daze. She woke up, put on the new dress Yun gave her as a present, and was ready to move on well before sunrise. Now she sat inside peaking out of her tent waiting for the first morning light. Yona felt she was far too happy and embarrassed to go back to sleep. In the tent behind her laid her new husband, Hak. The love of her life.

It's had been a small ceremony of course, with Ik-Soo officiating and only the Happy Hungry Bunch in attendance.

In her old life she had always pictured her marriage as a grand and luxurious affair, but she was perfectly content with her humble ceremony. She didn't even wear a different dress than usual, though she feared that she would never be able to don that simple attire again seeing as Hak practically ripped it to shreds during their passion.

Suddenly she felt arms around her waist and she was pulled back down next to her still sleeping love.

"... Stay with me..." He mumbled sweetly, still asleep, pressing her against his unclothed chest. In this way he seemed fragile and vulnerable, not at all like the Hak she knows.

_Adorable_

Yona's smile lit up her face as she snuggled closer.

_Forever, I will never leave you_

* * *

**A/N: Hey! It's been a while but here's another drabble! I hope you like it and please follow, favorite, and review! Thanks for reading :)**


	15. Chapter 15: Meetings

The first time the twins met the strange man was in a tiny washed out town near the border with Sei. The boy and girl of five years old, had slipped away from camp when no one was looking in order to explore their newest environment. With Gi-Gang in her lime green dress and Min-Su with an adult sized dagger on his waist, the two walked hand-in-hand through the dusty streets. Both of them wore bandannas over their mouths in an attempt to disguise themselves in case any of their parents allies or enemies were about. They stuck out like sore thumbs, but the strange man walking towards them gained more of the villagers attention.

He was tall, blonde, and simply dressed, though the high quality fabric of his clothes suggested noble birth. His fixed smile oozed charm and poise. He walked through the decrepit town as if he had not a care it the world. Definitely out of place in this dirt poor village.

Min-Su, trying to act tough, looked straight into the man's eyes and sent him the best glare he could muster, a hollow imitation of his father's. He quickly regretted drawing attention to himself when the strangers eyes flashed with a mixture of recognition, confusion, and curiosity before smoothing out into a smiling mask. The trajectory of his walk shifted slightly towards the twins.

The boy immediately turned onto an alley, dragging his sister behind him, to avoid the man. The Happy Hungry Bunch had taught them to be wary of strangers, especially ones wearing masks. But their escape route turned out to be a dead end. Hiding behind a crate, Gi-Gang began to chastise her brother in a whisper.

"Min-Su, that was suspicious. Mother said to never do anything suspicious. Do you want to get in trouble?"

"We are both in trouble and do you even know what suspicious means?"

"Well no... But I know what we just did was it!"

"Gi-chan you're missing the poin-" Min-Su was cut off be someone coughing.

"Umm excuse me?" An adult voice rang out, as clear and beautiful as a bell.

The twins whipped their heads around and their violet eyes widened at the sight of the strange man sitting on the crate they had been using to hide.

"This isn't a very nice place for children to play. Why don't you kids head home," it wasn't a really question, or a threat, just a statement.

"Why don't you mind your own business, mister?" Min-Su snapped back.

The man didn't drop his smiling mask, he only got more persistent.

"Is it just the two of you?"

A pregnant pause.

"Where do you kids live?"

Silence.

"What are your names?"

This question they felt was safe to answer.

The boy stood up tall, puffing his chest out, and proclaimed his name proudly. While the girl was still filled with hesitation and was a bit more reluctant to reveal her identity.

"Min-Su!"

"... Gi-Gang..."

* * *

**A/N: Finally another chapter with everyone's least favorite blonde king! Thanks for sticking around to read this chapter! Sorry that its been a while since the last update but I lost the file for this chapter and a bunch of other ones that I had already written. I had to rewrite them based on what I could remember(which wasn't much) but I think this chapter still turned out pretty good! **


End file.
